Marisa Kirisame
On-Screen Appearance Witch's Broom Marisa comes in while sitting sideways on her broom as it floats slowly towards the stage. Then she grabs the broom and puts away, and falls a small distance onto the stage. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Narrow Spark Marisa fires a narrow, blue beam from her mini-Hakkero that travels across the stage fast. The beam can travel through both opponents and walls. After using it, Marisa cannot use it again until her mini-Hakkero cools down, which takes about five seconds. Side Special - Green Spread Marisa fires a wide-ranged spread of lasers which converge creating a ball of magical energy. While the lasers deal minimal damage, the ball of energy all of them create can be devastating mastering this skill would make Marisa a dangerous foe as the Green Spread has the potential to deal massive KnockBack. The less lasers that converge, the weaker the ball of magic will be so its important to try to have them all meet. Up Special - Miasma Sweep Marisa does a quick uppercut with her broom that goes upwards. The broom also fires small, star-shaped bullets that travel downwards and do small damage. Both the broom and the bullets cause electrical damage. By pressing B after peformed the move, she hops onto her broom and flies diagonally upwards, very similar to Madotsuki's Up B. Down Special - Meteonic Shower Marisa fires five, multi-colored, star-shaped bullets from her mini-Hakkero that spread out the farther the distance they travel. While from a distance this attack does not do much damage, it can rack up a bit of damage if used up close. Final Smash - Sure-Fire Master Spark Marisa stands in place with her mini-Hakkero in one hand extended out from her for three seconds as two rune circles begin to circle around each other in front of her. After the circles disappear, Marisa fires a large, rainbow-colored beam that travels quickly across the stage. The beam is in many ways similar to Samus's Final Smash from Brawl and even lasts as long too, with the difference being that this beam is a little shorter than the other one and is bit stronger. Although this attack does a lot of damage, it's only flaw is that it has a low knockback rate. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Marisa takes out her broom and spins it with one arm, then jams the broom into the ground and smirks. Sd: Marisa gets her arms crossed with one hand extended out. Dn: Marisa pulls out her mini-Hakkero, which begins to have smoke coming out of it, and blows the smoke away. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Marisa Kirisame is a human magician, and is one of the most important sub-characters of the series (according to series producer ZUN). Her personality is sometimes described as disagreeable, but in some other titles, straightforward. Either way, she is a very self-confident person that likes to stick her nose into every trouble out of curiosity. During the events of Story of Eastern Wonderland, she made her first appearance as a minion of Mima, to prevent Reimu from reaching her boss, but was defeated. Since then, she has appeared in all but one title of the Touhou series (and some non-Touhou titles too), usually sided with Reimu, but sometimes against her. She is also known as a hard worker, who's trying to catch up to Reimu with her secret training and magic development. That makes a good contrast to other humans appearing in the series, most of them have some kind of natural born talent (Reimu) or ability (Sakuya). So she is sometimes referred as the "most human-ish human" in the series. Marisa is the author of The Grimoire of Marisa, a collection of notes about spellcards used by her and other danmaku users she has encountered. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Yin-Yang Orb Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Marisa's Hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Human Category:Touhou Category:ZUN Category:Magic User Category:Super Lawl Category:Super Bros. Super Lawl Category:Celebrities Category:Internet Meme Category:Japanese